


Come Back

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Return to Ikebukuro [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Celty decides that maybe it's time she have a chat with Izaya over a important potential choice in life.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a text conversation between Celty and Izaya, this takes place before the story Settling in.

_ [Hey, how are you?] _

_[As fine as I can be. Physical Therapy sessions feel like they get longer and longer every time I go. How are things in the city?]_

_ [Fine, some kidnappings, a few fights between some of the gangs have happened here and there.] _

_[And Shinra? How is he doing?]_

_ [You know Shinra. he's been doing great. We're planning on leaving for a vacation for about a month or so. We wanted to see if someone could watch the apartment while we're gone.] _

_[I'd offer, but kind of hard to do that when I'm all the way in the countryside. Maybe ask my sisters? Or maybe even Shizuo.]_

_ [Well...your sisters' school is closer to our apartment then their own...I'd ask Shizuo, but he's out on a work related job with Tom.] _

_[Out? As in, he's not in the city? Huh, wonder if it was a good idea to take him out of there...]_

_ [Yeah, he's been gone for a few days now. I'll ask your sisters...should I tell them you said hi?] _

_[What? God no. No. It's better if they don't know.]_

_ [Izaya, if I can say something?] _

_[Something wrong, Celty?]_

_ [Everything is fine but...why don't you come back to Ikebukuro? I know it's been hard for you out there. And I know you're nervous about coming back all things considered....but there are people who miss you. Me, your sisters, Shinra. So, why not come back home?] _

_[I...I don't know. Celty, you're forgiving. And I'm greatful that you decided to give me a second chance after everything that I did. But not everyone is as forgiving as you. I'm not asking for forgiveness, because what happened to me due to what /I/ provoked Shizuo to do, I had it coming. And I've accepted the consequences of my actions. Do I miss Ikebukuro? Yes, I do. There are days were I miss the crowed streets. But Celty, I'm not.../healthy/ Enough to come back. I'm not sure I will ever fully recover from what happened. Try as I may to say what happened to me I deserved, my mind, my deepest, innermost emotions think otherwise. There are days were I can't sleep, I wake up thinking I'm going to be looking at the ceiling of that office building I was first thrown into. There are days were I don't even want to go to my physical therapy because I don't deserve to walk again.]_

_ [But you've come to realize what you did was wrong. You've said so yourself. Izaya, I understand the fear, I understand that you feel like you aren't deserving of forgiveness and the chance to come back home. But, I do. I'm more then sure Shinra would think the same. Your sisters look so lonely without you here. Yes, they have friends, but at the end of the day, where is their brother? They think your dead, Izaya. And they really just want to see you again, or to hear from you...I'm not saying come back today or tomorrow or even in the next week...but...will you at least think about coming back? For me?] _

_[......yeah. yeah, okay. I'll take some time to think about it.]_

_[Celty?]_

_ [that's all I ask. Is that you think about it, and yes? What is it?] _

_[Thank you.]_

_ [Your welcome.] _


End file.
